


In the Lift

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingerfucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Pansy rides the crowded lift (and Ron's fingers) until they're ready to go home.





	In the Lift

Ron watched as his girlfriend walked confidently onto the lift, her Louboutins clacking joyously as she swung her hips. He gave her a devilish smile, his eyes skimming down from her perfectly straight bob to her cherry red lips, tight blouse and caramel leather skirt. Her toned legs went on for days, and Ron instantly had a flashback to that morning, watching Pansy get dressed, pulling that skirt up slowly before zipping it up her backside. He knew below the leather sat black lace panties, the kind that shaped delectably over her round arse.   
  
He had wanked over that arse so much at Hogwarts that the first time he saw it in person, grinding up against him after their second date when he courageously took her back to his flat, he had come instantly, panting hard, his hands gripped in a firm vice at his sides. Pansy grinned, insisting she was flattered, and then taunted him with a striptease until his needy cock was raring to go for another round.   
  
She sauntered to the back of the lift, weaving her way between Ministry officials before reaching Ron. He gave her a small wink in greeting as the lift jerked back, lurching them forward. Instinctively his hand reached out, cupping around her lower thigh in an effort to suppress the movement, making sure she wouldn’t stumble or fall.  
  
He didn’t remove his fingers, though, even after the potential danger was over. Instead, he caressed the soft milkiness of her thigh. He heard Pansy’s breath hitch as his fingers trailed upwards, reaching inside her skirt.  
  
The lift was packed tightly, but everyone was facing forward as it pulled from left to right. He used the motion to his advantage as he dragged his fingernails across the black lace covering her cunt. He pulled the fabric to the side, garnering access to her folds. He watched his girlfriends face, her slightly flushed cheekbones the only sign that something debauched was happening below. He grinned mischievously as he crooked his fingers and pressed upwards into her heat.  
  
He knew she’d be wet already. Pansy enjoyed flaunting her frame at the men and women in her office, often bending over to pick up an errant quill or two and presenting her supple arse for everyone’s viewing pleasure. Ron didn’t mind as long as it was his cock she’d end up sitting on. Besides, he enjoyed the envious looks from his coworkers when she’d bounce over to him, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. Yes, at the end of the day, she was his, and the thought of that made him lightheaded and ravenous.

He swiped his fingers back and forth within her folds, grazing her clit on every pass. He wanted to tease her, get her ready for a fierce pounding once they got back to their flat. He’d been fantasizing about fucking her all day at his desk, while he mindlessly pushed papers around.  
  
The sound of a bell flung the doors of the lift open, and the surrounding crowd filled in even tighter as more witches and wizards boarded, eager to get to the main Floos and escape for their weekends. Pansy gasped as another wizard shuffled backward to allow for more room and accidentally pressed his back against her taut breasts. She leaned into the friction of the rough material of his coat against her thin blouse and spread her legs slightly to allow Ron further access.  
  
Ron bit his lip, adding his thumb into the mix, rubbing quick circles up and down her slit. Pansy’s long eyelashes slammed shut in bliss as he continued his ministrations, watching as the lift finally made its descent to the main chambers.  
  
His fingers danced along her cunt, faster and faster, when suddenly the lift filled with the sounds of a sharp ping. He slid his hand out from beneath the leather, the tips of his fingers and thumb coated with her slick need. Ron captured Pansy’s chestnut eyes, knowing she’d want to watch when he lifted his hand towards his eager mouth. He placed the pads of his fingers between his lips, tantalizingly licking off her moisture with his tongue.  
  
“Ready to go home, love?” Ron asked once he was sure he had licked every bit of her off of his hand.

“Mmm, I forgot something in my office,” she smirked. “Let's take the lift again, shall we?” Pansy purred into his ear as the doors closed once more, sealing them inside. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @originalobjectwriter for the swift and thorough beta!!!
> 
> Written for nightfalltwen for the Daily Deviant Kinky Kristmas Comment Kink Edition 2018.


End file.
